


Maria Tallchief

by mific



Series: BIPOC Portraits [4]
Category: Ballet RPF
Genre: BIPOC, Digital Art, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Maria Tallchief, Prima Ballerina
Series: BIPOC Portraits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815385
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Maria Tallchief

**Author's Note:**

> Maria Tallchief as herself, and in the role of Odette. She was one of my idols as a kid doing ballet.  
> Part of a series of multifandom portraits I'm doing to celebrate diversity, featuring BIPOC characters (Black, Indigenous, Person of Colour). Watercolours and gouache.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/a4ba/1rwcf7mxc8fobwzzg.jpg)


End file.
